


Piña Colada

by RocknRoll_Goddess



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll_Goddess/pseuds/RocknRoll_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They never break eye contact while he's moving over to where she's standing and she's pretty sure that her snorting laugh is hella unattractive, but he doesn't seem to mind. She can't remember ever feeling this joyful, this carefree, and when Blake takes her hand and starts dancing around the kitchen with her, all bets are off anyways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piña Colada

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! ♥  
> Does anyone of you remember one of Gwen's snapchats from weeks ago, in which Blake is telling her band to play the Pina Colada Song? Well, for some odd reason that short little video made me think about Gwen and Blake singing this very song while cooking and dancing around the kitchen, which in turn inspired me to write this story. And then another one of her snapchats (remember when she was singing "You're still the one" by Shania Twain with some of her dancers?) basically didn't give me a choice but to include that song as well. Life has been really busy though, so it took me quite some time to actually write it, but considering the fic drought we're experiencing right now, I felt like I really needed to finish something.  
> So anyways, here ya go guys, I hope you like it! ♥

 

 

Contentment is something she hasn't felt in years, the pure idea of it had been laughable for the majority of her marriage if she thinks about it. But she'd learned to accept early on that maybe, a perfect relationship just wasn't in the cards for her. She was blessed with a phenomenal career after all. And with three beautiful miracles that made everything worth it – the pain, the anger, the disappointments and broken promises.

Of course it hadn't always been bad, quite the contrary actually. In the beginning of their relationship, loving Gavin had been like coming up for fresh air – they were young and carefree, they had huge careers and an exciting tour life and after chasing Tony for years it felt good, _so_ good to finally be desired by someone else, to be wanted by someone else. A rock star nonetheless. His darkness had become addicting, his game of hot (sometimes he couldn't get enough of her, would spend days loving and worshiping her, clinging to her as if she was the last thing grounding him to earth) and cold (there were countless nights she'd spent lonely and unsettled in her bed, wondering where he'd gone, wondering if he'd found another girl to love on, wondering if and when he'd come back home to her and their boys) an unhealthy normality. It had worked for them though, had made her feel alive and (mostly) happy and loved. It hadn't taken her long though, to realize that her idea of Gavin and her fantasy of the potentially great husband he could be, didn't quite measure up to their reality. That even though she gave everything to him, he didn't (couldn't maybe) reciprocate the love and respect in the same way she did. Their little moments of utter joy had continued, especially with the births of King, Zuma and Apollo, but over time anger and betrayal, sadness and desperation got thrown into the mix too. She realizes now, with the wise glasses hindsight wears, that he not only broke her trust and their vows, but that he broke her too. She'd been a shell of herself for most of their marriage, had lost her faith in god and her ability to write music, had lost her happiness and positivity along the way. The worst part though, were the years before the blow up. The years in which she had to realize that nothing she does will ever be enough for him, when she had felt unsettled and uneasy, when living with him had become a struggle and keeping their marriage and family intact a lost fight.

No, she hadn't been content, had always craved for something more – more love, more affection, more acceptance.

But now..

“Want some wine, babe?” Blake is leaning against the counter across from her, opening up a bottle of expensive red, sporting a beaming smile that makes his dimples appear and his blue eyes sparkle in the dimmed kitchen light. The way he's raising his eyebrows at her is just a little bit daring and his country drawl is nothing but a sexy growl. His charm will be the death of her one day, she just knows.

“What, like that's even a question?” He smirks back at her knowingly and she almost hates him for the goosebumps erupting all over her body. Almost.

They'd spent a relaxing weekend on his ranch, far from tabloids (their divorces had been in the headlines for over two months now and she was sick of it) and paparazzi, from ex partners and problems that just seem to be piling up endlessly these days. Oklahoma was his refuge and somehow it had become hers as well. There's nothing she enjoys more than waking up next to him when the first sunbeams are shining in through the big glass windows in his bedroom; or lounging around in bed all day; or going skinny dipping at midnight in his very own lake without having to be scared of people hiding behind the next bush with their cameras.

She's never felt more relaxed or more at ease, never felt more comfortable just _being_ with any person than she does with Blake. That's the thing about him- he's accepting in a way she's never quite experienced before. Around him, there's no need for her to pretend being someone she's not. He _likes_ her, _genuinely_ likes her and everything she does. She'd been running around in nothing but his old flannel all weekend, had taken off her make up the minute they stepped foot on the ranch and hadn't bothered reapplying it ever since. She'd been eating more carbs than she did all year, had stuffed herself with chips and Blake's famous cheese dip and lounged around on his couch or in his bed for the past 72 hours. The desire and love, the admiration and respect reflecting in his eyes whenever he looks at her hadn't vanished though. He's still looking at her like she hung the moon, still seems to be just as into her as when she's wearing tight dresses, high heels and spectacular make up. It's freeing in a sense, the feeling that she can't do wrong in his eyes. The knowledge that she's _enough_.

He makes her laugh like no one else does, he's gentle and patient when she's emotional and he never pushes her away when her insecurities and bad memories get the best of her and all she needs is one of his comforting hugs. With Blake she feels secure. Safe. And that's something she's never felt in her marriage, not even during the early years which she spent happily at Gavin's side, back when she still trusted him and was sure that he's the love of her life.

She always dreamed of having a simple kind of life, a family, kids, a happy marriage just like her parents', and love. Lots and lots of love. At some point she'd decided to put this dream on hold, to pursue her career and to fulfill Gavin's wishes. But now, with Blake standing barefoot in the kitchen, cooking some homemade Italian dinner (a family recipe, her mom had handed over to him with a beaming smile on her face) humming along to country songs while occasionally looking over, smiling _that_ smile at her – now she _finally_ feels like she has what she's always wanted.

“Whatcha thinking 'bout, pretty girl?” His eyes are crystal blue and just a little bit curious, gazing at her with so much adoration, so much love that she's sure her heart misses a beat before it's starting to race in her chest. It's moments like this that make her realize just how much he cares for her, just how important she seems to be in his life. He'd never used the L-word, not since they crossed that small line between friends and lovers, but god, the way he holds her, the way he looks at her, the way he makes love to her is worth more than a thousand words.

“I'm _so_ happy right now, Blake. So unbelievably happy.” She knows she sounds like a lovesick teenager, but he looks at her like she's his sun, so she doesn't care. Next thing she knows, he's right in front of her, pulling her flush against his body, stroking his warm hands against her lower back in a soothing motion.

“Good”. His voice is nothing more than a breathy drawl. Affection and adoration, desire and lust lacing the simple word.

Good. Great. Perfect. There are thousands of words she could use to describe his effect on her. Her mind goes blank though as she feels herself getting lost in his touch. It's incomparable- the way he holds her close to him, the feeling of his broad chest pressed against hers, the warmth of his breath on her bare face.

“That's all I want Gwen. I want to make you happy. For as long as you'll let me.” A whimper escapes her throat when his lips touch hers in a featherlight kiss. It's soft at first, oh so soft, just like Blake, just like his heart and his soul and everything he does. She lets her nails scratch along his scalp lightly and then his tongue finally touches hers and she's lost – the moment too perfect to focus on anything but the feeling of his body against hers. They stay like this for a while, quietly enjoying each others presence, basking in their love and happiness, letting their touches and kisses express all the things they won't ever be able to put into words.

Not yet ready to loose contact when they break away, Gwen rests her head against his shoulder and snuggles closer. She wonders if she'll ever get enough of him- of his comforting smell and gentle touch, of his passionate kisses and their amazing sex, of his kind spirit and _goodness_.

She'd always liked to think of herself as a good person, as kind and loving and selfless. Pleasing her family and friends, working hard to fulfill her kids' wishes and her husband's demands, trying to outdo herself to meet the expectations of her fans- all of this had been rewarding for her. But in the end it had devastated her as well. Blake though? Meeting him, getting to know someone as extraordinarily kind and humble, someone as big in heart and spirit, someone as selfless as him had healed her. He'd made her realize that there's still some light left in her, that there are still people who she can trust with her love and her battered heart. She wants to be better for him, wants to be the person he thinks she is, wants to be his savior just as much as he is hers.

_“When I first saw you, I saw love_ **  
** And the first time you touched me, I felt love **  
** And after all this time, you're still the one I love”

 His soothing tenor in the otherwise quiet room startles her out of her thoughts and her breath hitches at the wonderful words he's drawling into her ear. She's slowly starting to become aware of her surroundings again – the smell of delicious Italian food spreading through the kitchen, the dimmed light and the flickering candles Blake had placed all over the house earlier, the beautiful tune coming from his old record player in the living room. She recognizes the song immediately, remembers his teasing when she told him how much she's always loved Shania Twain, how this song especially might be one of her favorites of all time. He'd called her a closeted country girl and then laughed for 5 minutes straight when she showed him a picture of her 6-year old self, decked out in cowboy boots and flannel shirt with a huge cowboy hat on top of her head. That was last year, back when they were barely friends. Now though? Now he's smiling down at her, recognition and amusement dancing in his sparkling baby blues and when he sees the tears pooling in her eyes and the beaming smile lighting up her whole face, he pulls her in closer, starts swaying them in an imitation of a dance she's always dreamed of sharing with him.

“That's one of my favorite songs.”

“I know” She feels more than hears his breathy voice from where her head is buried in the crook of his neck and the vibration of it is sending shivers all up her body.

“You're my favorite girl.”

She swallows hard at that, willing herself not to cry and he tightens his grip on her lower back in answer.

_“Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong”_

* * *

 

“YEAH!”

She's sitting on the big couch in his living room with her bare legs tugged underneath her body, sipping on her glass of wine when she hears his booming voice. It's a joyful sound full of happiness and she can't help but laugh along with him, his good mood infectious.

“I fucking love that song!”

He'd gently thrown her out of the kitchen after she messed up the first patch of tomato sauce and told her to “go relax” and “take a break”, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away for long. Apparently she doesn't have any self-control when it comes to Blake. He meets her in the doorway to the kitchen, holding up a spoon with sauce for her to taste. She immediately recognizes the opening chords to a song she knows by heart, a song she's belted out countless times with her girlfriends during nights of drinking and sharing stories of heartbreak.

“That's the Pina Colada Song, cowboy” He smirks lazily at the adorably confused tone in her voice and her slightly raised eyebrows and presses a small kiss to the corner of her mouth, licking away the tiny drop of sauce that had landed there. Keeping her eyes closed to indulge in the moment, she humms in approval- he's an amazing cook; he's an even better kisser. All of the sudden he pulls away though, taking his warmth with him and before she can even open her eyes, he'd placed her wine glass on the counter next to her.

_“If you like pina colada's_  
_And gettin' caught in the rain_  
_If your not into yoga_  
_If you have half a brain”_

His voice is loud in the kitchen, his Southern drawl even more prominent now that they're in Oklahoma. She's shocked into a surprised giggle as she watches him literally dance over to the record player where he turns up the volume while passionately singing along to the lyrics.

_“If you like making love at midnight_  
_In the dunes on the cape_  
_I'm the love that you've looked for_  
_Write to me and escape “_

They never break eye contact while he's moving over to where she's standing and she's pretty sure that her snorting laugh is hella unattractive, but he doesn't seem to mind. She can't remember ever feeling this joyful, this _carefree_ , and when Blake takes her hand and starts dancing around the kitchen with her, all bets are off anyways. Maybe it's the song, maybe it's the man, maybe it's the knowledge that everything's gonna be alright after all, but she feels herself tearing up as a wave of emotions overcomes her. It doesn't get better than this moment, right here. She just knows.

That is.. until Blake picks her up. His big hands are tightening their hold on her waist as he's lifting her effortlessly, spinning her around with her arms around his neck, trying his hardest to keep up with the last chorus of the song while laughing and kissing her at the same time. He's the worst dancer and she can't sing in tune to this song for the life of her but they make it work somehow and it's fun and it's _them_ and she can't remember ever feeling more peaceful in her life.

The last chords of the song are fading away as she jumps out of his arms and skips over to the kitchen island, trying another spoon of sauce while giggling happily. She's out of breath from dancing but she just can't stop laughing and when she turns around to look at Blake, he's already staring. The biggest grin she's ever seen is gracing his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes are sparkling with pure joy and a youthful innocence that reminds her of her babies and she's pretty sure that her face is mirroring the same expression.

“I love you, Gwen.” It's simple. It's not a big speech nor a grand gesture, it's Blake. His clear blue eyes are boring into hers, begging her to see the truth and honesty behind his words, begging her to understand how much she means to him, how much he cares. It's not necessary though – she feels herself grinning at him like a lovesick fool as soon as the words leave his mouth and the fact that she doesn't doubt his sincerity for a second brings tears to her eyes. She knows she's acting like a 13 year old, but really what else is there to do when the one person that's become your lifeline, the one person you feel safe and content with, the one person that makes you happy despite everything that's going on in your life, is declaring their love for you.

“I dunno how I've waited so long to tell ya. But I love you. God, do I love you, Gwen.”

It's the honesty in his posture, it's the love in his eyes and the wonder in his voice that makes her heart explode. It's a rare feeling, something she hasn't felt since she first held Apollo in her arms, his tiny hand grabbing her finger, his baby smell tickling her nose. It's something she thought she'd never get the chance to feel again after everything fell apart last February. But here she is, standing in her boyfriend's kitchen, contentedly sipping on a glass of wine, feeling happier than she's ever felt before as if the past 20 years of suffering were nothing but a bad dream. She laughs then, a bright crystalline laugh, filled with pure joy and bliss and when she sees the expression on his face, she' pretty sure that her smile lights up his whole world.

When the moment gets too much, when she sees his eyes cloud with happy tears and feels the goosebumps erupting all over her body, she throws herself into his arms, winds her hands around his neck to pull him closer and smashes their lips together. It's an artless kiss at best, tongues and teeth clashing together almost desperately, their silent laughter making it hard to stay connected for more than a few seconds at a time. When they pull away, she finally meets his eyes again and allows herself to take him in for a moment. The tension and slight fear of rejection she could sense in his stance earlier are gone and she can't help but bring up one of her hands to touch the rough scruff covering his jaw. (Even though they've been dating for a few months, it's still a strangely arousing sensation against her smooth skin and she can't wait to feel the same stubble on the inside of her thighs later tonight, when they finally make it back to bed). She traces the small lines around his eyes with her fingertips , places soft kisses on each one of his dimples and stares into his blue eyes that are almost blinding her with their brilliance. His beautiful face is glowing with pure happiness and naked joy and she won't blame him for the lonely tear trailing down his cheek as her affection and love for him seems to be falling off her body in waves.

This is _it_ , she realizes. The real thing. The simple kind of life she's always wanted and longed for. And he is _it_ , too. The simple man, who will hopefully, one day, make her a wife again.

“I love you too, Blake.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story full of fluffy fluff. I'm always looking forward to comments, so please leave some words for me ☺  
> Btw.. I'm definitely gonna update "Summertime Sadness" at some point, but I've had a really bad writers block and am still struggling to write the next chapter. Plus, I'm literally in the middle of moving to a different city right now and college is starting again next week, so I'm gonna be busy for a while. I promise, I'll keep writing it though.
> 
> Have a great weeks ♥


End file.
